Kami's Son V2
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Kami is Naruto's true mother. Naruto is half-god. Kyuubi was controlled not by Madara but an evil god. Naruto X Massive harem
1. Reunions

**Summary- Naruto's mother is a deity and not just any deity but the almighty Kami-sama (named Megumi in this fic) herself... Demigod! Naruto Super! Naruto, Naruto X Massive Harem**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Reunion**

(In Heaven)

Megumi sighed as she did paperwork...Why is she doing paperwork? Because she is **Kami-sama** omnipotent creator and ruler of Heaven and Earth.

_'Sochi are you okay? Are you getting enough to eat?'_ She was worried about her little boy.

Megumi had left her child in Konohagakure the home of her beloved husband the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, little does the divine queen know, but her precious child is suffering right now. She hasn't been able to look at Konoha lately due to so much paperwork...yes paperwork the evil foe of rulers God or Kage alike...this paperwork was dealing with all new divine laws and regulations. She was been dealing with the god of war's flirtations with her.

Megumi had long flowing silver-white blue-tinted hair tied in a ponytail that went down to her waist and her eyes were the purest and clearest shade of blue, her skin was a beautiful pale white color. She wore long flowing white robes and blue marks were on her forehead and under her eyes, she wore seals on her ears as earrings she also had seals as hair clips, arm seals, and seals on her back. These seals help hold back the majority of her power when she enters the mortal realm, her robes were pushed out on the top by her voluptuous breasts (her breasts are bigger than Tsunade's). She is a youthful-looking beautiful woman who seems to be in her mid thirties (30-35) though in reality she's really several eons old.

The divine queen then looked at a picture of the only mortal she fell for. "Minato-koi..." She reached out and stroked the picture with one hand softly and affectionately.

The man had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, wore a green vest, black pants, and a white cloak with red flames on it.

She had come to Konoha to rest from ruling over everything and then she met Namikaze Minato...they talked and got to know one another...after they dated for awhile Megami decided to tell Minato who and what she truly was, needless to say he was stunned and was so nervous when he wanted to marry her that it took some 'convincing' on her part to get him to ask. Megumi bore a child 9 months later...they both affectionately gave him the name Naruto... until Kyuubi attacked the village...Megumi was significantly weakened from the birth so she had to rest...While Minato took their son and sealed the fox within him.

When Megumi fully recovered she tried to take her baby with her but Sarutobi assured the divine queen that her husband's last wish was for Naruto to remain in Konoha...She was very upset but accepted the fact however gave him a warning... that if anything bad happened to her child she would use her powers to completely erase Konoha from existence. She has one of her captains watching over him the woman known to the village as: Uzumaki Kushina...She is actually one of her personal captains.

Megumi then sensed someone approach her...She sighed with annoyance it was Inari the god of animals who granted Kitsune their ninth tail...a total drunkard...at least he wasn't as annoying as that Loki guy...that guy was just a perverted fool.

Inari grinned and Megumi could smell alcohol on his breath. "Hey there Megumi-Hime! (hic)" He hiccupped and held a bottle of sake...which he took a sip of.

Megumi spoke annoyed, "What do you want Inari-baka? And don't call me Hime only Minato-koi has the right to do so."

Inari then spoke, "You may (hic) want to see (hic) how your kid (hic) is doing (hic)." He then pointed to a screen which turned on and showed the horror Naruto was going through right now...

Megumi looked at the screen and gasped in horror as she watched. _'NO! What are they doing to my baby!'_ Her horror turned to rage which grew with each injury that she saw inflicted on her child. _'They're hurting him!'_

(In Konoha)

Naruto was begging for mercy as several shinobi attacked him...brutally hitting him, slicing him with kunai, and using powerful jutsu that would kill a normal person if they didn't have a bloodline, a demon sealed within their body or was an un-awakened half-god. Naruto soon fell unconscious. But the ninja didn't stop they prepared to finish him off. He mentally prayed to Kami that someone would save him, little did he know the one to save him would be Kami herself...He will find out that he especially is precious to her.

Naruto was being attacked all because he asked for some food just a little something...but would they let him have some? No...they think the demon deserved to die of hunger...

So Naruto attempted to enter a restaurant only to be cruelly evicted and the owner called for help from shinobi because the 'demon' was trying to steal his restaurant's food.

Kushina was trying break free from chakra restraints. "Damn it I need to take off this seal I must protect Naruto-sama! Forgive me Megumi-Dono!" They had used restraints to keep her from saving the 'demon' child as they called Naruto.

(In heaven)

Megumi's growing rage was felt by everyone a powerful white aura emitted from her body she heard her son's prayer...her seals broke off as she released her power...not since the old days has the creator of everything felt such rage...Her hair was still pure-white, but now it flowed freely down her back in waves, her eyes were now a dark icy lavender-blue, her pupils were gone.

Megumi's power was now at its greatest force... her aura was suffocating to the other gods they could barely even breathe. "How dare they...How dare they...HOW DARE THEY HARM MY CHILD!" A shockwave rumbled from her aura's flaring up even more! Soon lightning crackled around her form...the other elements soon joined in including ones the mortals have yet to see or unlock.

Megumi yelled. "I'm bringing my Sochi home! I warned you Sarutobi!" her power created a powerful shockwave that sent the other gods to the ground. Megumi then opened a portal and instantly went in, Inari shook his head at the stupidity of the mortals for inciting her wrath...the portal closed.

(In hell)

Yami shivered as she realized her older sister has released her power. _'Uh-oh looks like onee-sama is angry...how many eons has it been since I last felt this kind of anger from her?' _

(In the Shinigami realm)

A certain blond Hokage is training in here when he feels _her _power, _'From the feel of this the old man screwed up big time...Megumi-Hime is really angry I can feel it!'_

(In Konoha)

Iruka then picked up the unconscious Naruto and lifted up a kunai. "Say goodnight demon this is for my family and all the families you killed!" He then drove the kunai towards the boy. But then something happened Iruka's hand suddenly turned and slashed the kunai right across his nose. The shocked Genin grabbed his bleeding nose (This is how he got his trademark scar). The others tended to him but they ignored Naruto which gives whoever's doing this time to grab the boy in her arms.

Megumi had used her powers to make Iruka attack himself, then she manipulated a couple of Jonin and ANBU to attack the group, She also freed Kushina who begged for forgiveness but Megumi just waved her off telling her that at least she tried unlike the others.

The divine queen smiled down at her son. _'Naruto-kun...My Sochi, I'm so happy to have you in my arms again!' _

She then lifted up her head her smile now an angry scowl. _'Sarutobi! You have some explaining to do! Your explaination will decide whether or not I wipe Konohagakure from all existance!'_

(Hokage tower)

Sarutobi shivered as he felt a powerful aura. _'Uh-oh! This is..!' _

Soon Megumi appeared in his room. her robes rustling due to her aura...which was so strong even he the Hokage was shaking in fear...She held Naruto in her arms.

Megumi then smiled at Sarutobi sweetly this was the smile a woman gave you when you know you were going to get it.

"N-N-Now Megumi-chan..." Sarutobi was afraid. Of course he's afraid This woman is the creator and ruler of everything, the wife of his successor/predecessor Minato, and most importantly the mother of the child who he viewed as a grandson and failed to keep safe.

Megami spoke sternly. "That's Megumi-sama to you Sarutobi! I do outrank you after all."

Sarutobi nods. "Forgive me Megumi-sama but I had to...!"

Megumi glared. "Had to what...let my Sochi suffer? I'm losing patience with this village!"

Sarutobi looked down with complete shame. "I'm so sorry Megumi-sama I just thought Minato would want Naruto to stay here."

"You _thought..._no I can sense you're lying...you're afraid." Megumi spoke coldly.

Sarutobi gulped."W-What?"

Megumi smirked. "I'm not the queen of Heaven and Earth for nothing you know." The divine queen scowled. "You're afraid of my Sochi's potential...With my powers, Sayuka-chan sealed within him, and Minato-koi's bloodline he could surpass everyone else...even you."

Sarutobi tried to protest. "B-But..."

But Megumi waved him off. "No I don't want to hear it I will allow my Sochi to come back to this _village..._if he desires to in 5 years to take the Genin exams." (Naruto is 7)

Megumi then disappeared while taking Naruto with her...Sarutobi...all he could do is beg for forgiveness.

Megumi then remembered the Kyuubi and knew what to do, she placed her hand on the seal and released it. She would never allow her own child to die...when she released the seal she also released the powers he has inherited from her...blue markings re-placed Naruto's whisker marks, his blond hair became a beautiful silver-blonde.

The Kyuubi appeared in her human form she appeared to be no older than thirteen years old. She looked around wondering where she was...she had short shoulder-length red hair and bright red eyes...she was about 4'10. She wore a red shirt and red hakama shorts...her figure though was about Hinata's size.

Soon she saw Megumi in all her glory and bowed. "M-Megumi onee-sama! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to force your husband to kill himself it wasn't even my choice!"

Megumi just smiled and waved it off. "It's all right Sayuka-chan my Minato-koi wouldn't try it any other way even if he found another way...I'm just glad you're free from _his _control."

Sayuka saw the boy. "I'd like to make up for causing your child so much pain."

Megumi asked. "How Sayuka-chan?"

The younger being blushed and spoke. "W-Well when he and I get older I could offer myself to him."

Megumi seemed surprised then smiled. "Sayuka-chan... Okay but no intimacy until he's older."

Sayuka nods. "Got it."

Megumi spoke. "You may want to tell imouto that you're better."

Sayuka gasped. "Right onee-sama!" She bowed before disappearing into a red vortex.

An ANBU with silver hair and mismatched eyes appeared. "Woman hand over the brat so I may avenge my teacher's death."

Megumi had her back to the ANBU, she ignored him.

The ANBU grew annoyed. "Civilians should listen to their betters!" He charged forward with a kunai.

But the white-haired woman suddenly attacked him...She vanished much to the ANBU's shock. The divine woman reappeared right in front of the ANBU.

Megumi then leapt into the air and twisted her body as she delivered a powerful air roundhouse kick (Think Inner Moka kicks) right to his face. As the ultimate goddess Megumi is far stronger than Tsunade.

The ANBU coughed up blood and was sent all the way through the village where he landed in the women's side of the hot spring. The women screamed. "PERVERT!" and began to beat the shit out of him.

Megumi landed gracefully on her feet. She hadn't once let go of Naruto.

Megumi spoke. "You have a long way to go Kakashi." She then opened another portal and walked in carrying her child with her...

(In heaven)

Megumi soon came back through the portal. She then placed Naruto on a bed.

Heaven isn't all cloudy like you'd expect instead...it looks like a Japanese style world (think Seireitei from Bleach) and Megumi being the ruler of it lives in the largest mansion.

Megumi's beautiful blue eyes filled with tears as she stroked her son's blond hair... She spoke. "My Sochi... how could they do this to you? They have dishonored your father!"

Soon a young girl with silver/grey hair and beautiful blue eyes, blue markings decorated her face soon appeared...She walked up and spoke. "Kaa-sama!" She appeared to be 12 years old.

Megumi turned to face her third born child. "Yes Belldandy-chan?"

Belldandy stared at the blonde-silver haired boy "I-Is he?"

Megumi smiled at her daughter. "That's right sweetie he's your brother."

Belldandy squealed but quietly and ran over. "I have a little brother?" with one older sister and a very obsessive little sister Belldandy had always wanted a brother in the family...Urd appears to be 16 and Skuld appears to be 5.

"Yes dear." Megumi said still storking Naruto's hair.

Soon Naruto started to stir and he woke up...Megumi using her powers knew that her son would probably freak so she kneeled down and stayed down to his level.

Naruto opened eyes that matched Megumi's know and wondered where he was...

The young now silver-blonde haired boy saw the most beautiful woman ever looking down at him none of the women he had met in Konoha came even close to her beauty (Of course most of them tried to kill him)... she was clad in the most noble robes that he had seen some of the older people in Konoha wearing, she had long white/silver hair that was tied in a ponytail, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, blue markings were on her forehead and underneath her eyes.

she was kneeling next to him looking at him with a look he had seen mothers in Konoha give their children..he also saw a girl that looked to be 5 years older than him with silver/gray hair and startling blue eyes, the same blue markings decorated her face as well.

Naruto would normally freak out but he didn't for some reason these two seemed to give off a calming aura.

The woman then hugged Naruto and spoke. "My Sochi...I'm so sorry I had believed Sarutobi would keep you safe but I was wrong!" tears fell from her eyes...

Naruto was shocked at her words. "Y-You're my...mother?" The woman nods...Naruto then hugs her back "KAA-SAN!"

Megumi hugged her son tighter. "My Sochi!" They remained in that hug for a few moments... Naruto then asked. "Who was my father Kaa-san?"

Megumi then explained to him who his father was and why he did what he did.

Naruto cried and hugged his mother tighter. "I understand Kaa-san Tou-san wouldn't use any other child if he could use me!" He noticed Belldandy. "Kaa-san? who's the girl over there?"

Megumi then gently led her son to his sister. "Sochi this is your older sister Belldandy you have two other sisters as well you are my fourth child and the first male child I've had."

Naruto smiled shyly at Belldandy. "H-Hi onee-san."

Belldandy nods and hugs her little brother. " Hi Otouto! It's so nice to finally have a brother in the family!"

Megumi then spoke. "Sochi I will introduce you to your other siblings later right now I'm needed at a meeting."

Naruto nods. "Okay Kaa-san."

Megumi then took her son's hand. "You're coming with me Sochi this meeting will decide the fate of Konohagakure."

"Okay."

Megumi turned to her daughter. "Bell-chan go get your sisters and tell them to come to the meeting so they can meet their brother."

Belldandy nods. "Got it Kaa-sama!" she runs off to fetch her sisters.

(Council chambers)

The gods have their own council and Megumi is the ruler of heaven so she decides what the council meetings are about... right now its chaos...Loki was hitting people with his rubber band tricks, Inari was drinking, Susanoo was shaking his head in annoyance.

Amaterasu was upset about what the clan who have been granted a small portion of her power had done, Tsukuyomi was as well. Odin was trying to control Loki and Thor was cleaning and buffing his hammer.

Soon Megumi arrived in a white flash her robes fluttering from her movement...she then released a small portion of her power to calm everyone down...Naruto was hiding behind his mother clinging to her robes...he's shy.

Soon Inari spoke. "All right enough fun for one day this is a serious matter."

Odin asked. "Megumi-Dono why have we been called here after several eons?"

Megumi spoke. "It's about what the village of Konohagakure has done to incite my wrath."

Amaterasu yelled. "I never should have given the Uchiha clan my flame ability! The one called Madara used it to wipe out several innocent people!"

Tsukuyomi calmed her older sister down. "I understand your plight Nee-san Madara used the illusion I gave him to torture and control others."

Susanoo nods. "Indeed I regret giving them my sword and shield."

Megumi nods. "They have done much worse than that..." she noticed her son clinging to her robes trying to hide.

Megumi gently prodded her son to come out. "It's okay sweetie these are the people that work with me." Naruto then came out from behind his mother.

Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi both instantly squealed and seemingly teleported over and started fussing over Naruto...Soon Venus the goddess of love soon joined them in fussing over the little half-god.

Susanoo asked. "Megumi-Dono who's the kid?"

Megumi smiled. "He's mine."

The other gods were stunned...4 kids? even for a omnipotent being she should be exhausted!

Loki grinned and said. "I could teach him a thing or two about pranks!" Only to get a death glare from Megumi.

The divine queen spoke sternly. "Loki if you even think about teaching my baby anything I will personally have you stripped of your powers!" she released a powerful aura.

Susanoo asked, "What's wrong with your son Megumi-Dono?" He studied his mind, "When I look into his mind I can tell he's suffered quite a lot."

Megumi looked sad and spoke. "I will explain everything for you." She then started to explain. "Do you remember when I needed a break from ruling over heaven and went into the mortal world and a village known as Konohagakure?"

The other gods nodded...and Megumi began her tale...

**Next time: Decisions Konoha's punishment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Decision, Konoha's punishment**

Megumi then finished her tale and there was not one other god that was not pissed...

Susanoo yelled. "Those insolent mortals! How dare they!" He was pissed especially when Megumi showed him an memory of the Uchiha clan torturing Naruto.

Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu were both quivering with rage the two goddesses regretted ever giving the Uchiha some of their powers.

Odin spoke. "How dare they harm the child of Megumi-Dono! We should curse all of them!" his sons Loki and Thor both agreed...

Megumi then knelt down and hugged her son. "Oh my Sochi...I'm so sorry! I've heard all your prayers yet was unable to do anything! Some mother I am!" tears ran down her face.

But Naruto just smiled and hugged his mother. "It's ok kaa-san I'm just happy to be with you at last."

Megumi gasped and hugged her son back. "You are so much like your father." The two remained that way until Inari coughed...

The Lord of Animals smiled. "Sorry to break the family moment Megumi but shouldn't you be going to Konohagakure to distribute Judgment?"

Megumi reluctantly lets go of her son. "Right." She turned to Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu. "Would you two come with me?"

Both lower goddesses nodded. "We would be honored to acompany you Megumi-Dono!"

Megumi then faced Odin. "Odin could you watch over my Sochi for me?"

The leader of the Norse Gods nodded. "Of course Megumi-Dono I would be honored."

Megumi then smiled to her son. "I have to go for a little bit Sochi but Odin will look after you for me."

Naruto nods. "Got it Kaa-san!" He then goes over to the Norse God leader...

Megumi spoke. "If my daughters Urd and Skuld come in introduce them to their brother for me."

"Got it."

Megumi then creates a portal and enters it...Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu followed her...As did Susanoo.

(In Konoha)

Sarutobi was really pissed and called for a council meeting it was time for everyone to learn Naruto's heritage.

Soon the civilian and shinobi councils have gathered wondering what this meeting is about.

"It is time to reveal the truth about Naruto."

The majority of the council except for the heads of the Nara and Inuzuka clans sneered at the mention of the boy.

The Hyuuga clan head spoke. "Hokage-sama we should find the little demon and kill him to prevent his power from falling into another village's hands."

A melodic voice rang out. "You will do no such thing!"

The Konoha council turned to face a white light and then 3 gorgeous women walked out from the light.

The 1st woman had long pale-white hair and metallic silver eyes she wore an elegant looking black Kimono with silver moon designs...her bust matched Anko's...her skin was a beautiful creamy white color.

The 2nd woman was just as beautiful with long black hair and crimson eyes the color of the Sharingan...she wore a red kimono with yellow sun designs...her bust easily matched Tsunade's, her skin had a little more tan to it.

But the 3rd woman was truly breath-taking, the very definition of beauty: her long white/silver hair was tied in a ponytail..she wore the most elegant looking white robe-like kimono...her eyes were the most pure and beautiful blue shade...She seemed to emit an aura of pure power...she was the one who had spoken earlier...her bust was larger than Tsunade's...she also wore the familiar haori of their beloved Yondaime.

The Uchiha head Fugaku smirked lecherously at the whilte haired woman, "And who are you?"

The black haired woman glared at him. "You will stop looking at Megumi-dono like that..." She then lifted one hand and a black flame orb formed, "Or else!"

The council looked shocked at her words and Fugaku noted her black flame orb looked similar to the ninjutsu of the Mangekyou Sharingan...fool of course it does she's the originator of the attack after all.

Sarutobi smirked and nodded. "That's right this beautiful woman here is in fact the very deity we all pray to every day: Kami-sama."

The council was stunned they were in the presence of Kami-sama!

But the civilian council wasn't so convinced...and one idiot yelled. "Oh really? Well _Kami-sama_ why haven't you come sooner to rid our village of the demon brat?"

Megumi's fists clenched and her eyes narrowed into a stern glare. _'They are __**this**__close to suffering my strongest technique!'_

Tsume Inuzuka the head of the Inuzuka clan spoke. "I apologize for his insolence Megumi-dono the civilians love breaking Sarutobi's law."

Inoichi the Yamanaka clan head agreed with the civilian as did his old teammate Choza of the Akimichi clan, but Shikaku of the Nara clan he agreed with Sarutobi that Naruto was just a poor kid who needed protection.

Shikaku sighed and spoke. "This is so troublesome he's not the fox just its container."

Megumi asked. "And why do you believe that Naruto-kun is a demon? Just because the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi within him?"

Inoichi spok. "Oh please how could he not be the monster? I mean those marks on his face prove it."

Shikaku lost his lazy look for once and showed a look of absolute annoyance and rage...he yelled. "Inoichi, Choza you're both being troublesome temes! If Naruto was indeed the Kyuubi he would have destroyed us the minute he was mistreated!" His 2 old teammates were shocked by their normally lazy and docile teammate's rage...his wife Yoshino nodded with a smile she loved when her husband showed his fighting side.

Megumi has had it! She then motioned to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi...the two nod in understanding.

Megumi then explained. "I have come to dispense judgment on this village."

The ones on the council that hated Naruto looked completely shocked.

Hiashi yelled. "If you're going to dispense judgment then at least kill the demon for us!"

Megumi snapped and flashed in front of him and punched him through the wall. "How dare you!" The council was shocked by her speed...and strength far beyond even Tsunade's.

Megumi then spoke coldly. "I have no idea why my Minato-koi bothered to save you all...He had always told me stories about how wonderful this place was."

A pink haired woman on the civilian council yelled. "How dare you call our beloved Yondaime by that name wench! And how dare you wear his jacket!" She's forgotten who she was speaking too.

Megumi's eyes flashed lavender and she instantly flashed and slapped the pink haired woman across the face so hard she too was sent through the wall.

Megumi then nodded to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi smirked and spoke. "Why she is his wife of course."

The whole council was shocked except for Tsume and Shikaku...

Hiashi was shocked. "W-Wife! Since when did Minato get married!" The Hyuuga head was so shocked that his best friend got married and never told him or the others.

Megumi smiled in reminisce. "We got married 6 years ago when he was still a Jonin."

Fugaku asked. "Did you ever have a child?"

Megumi nods. "Yes we did and he was born on the eve of the Kyuubi attack."

Hiashi spoke. "Impossible the only child born that night was...don't tell me!"

Megumi nods. "That's right my Sochi and the heir to the Namikaze clan and heaven is...Namikaze Naruto but we told Kushina to allow our son to take her clan name to protect him." The divine queen glared coldly. "Fat lot of good that did our son he suffered from the very people his father sacrificed himself to save."

Megumi then raised one hand and her aura illuminated the dark chambers...in her hand an orb of pure light formed then she threw it high above the village, it somehow went through the building without destroying it...Megami's now blue-lavender eyes glowed as she formed her strongest attack.

Then she moved her hands in weird symbols similar to the handseals of shinobi...the orb then burst into countless beams of light and shot down on the village.

Megumi spoke. "This one of my strongest techniques depending on how you are judged my attack will either disintegrate you or simply burn you."

(In the square)

Several civilians looked up at the sky as countless beams rained down on them...when the beams hit the civilians those who were hit instantly disintegrated...only a small select few secretly helped Naruto.

(In the council chambers)

Megumi then spoke. "Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu you know what to do."

both goddesses nod. "Yes!" They disappeared and re-appeared right in front of Fugaku...

Tsukuyomi spoke. "Nee-chan let's do it!" Amaterasu nods..they both placed their hands on Fugaku's forehead.

Fugaku yelled frightened. "W-What are you doing!"

Amaterasu spoke. "We are erasing our techniques from your clan." the two goddesses then finished their ritual easily...Fugaku and the other Uchiha except Itachi screamed as the two strongest techniques of the Mangekyo was erased from their minds forever. Then Susanoo appeared and got rid his technique as well, only Itachi will have their jutsu.

(Hidden area)

A man in an orange mask screamed and clutched his eyes as they were permanently weakened and then he looked up to see countless beams of light raining down then a couple headed his way and he screamed as the beams slammed into him disintegrating him with one strike.

(Council chambers)

Megumi spoke. "That is that." she then turned to leave but spoke again. "Before I go I need to tell you my Sochi may decide to return the year of the Genin exams." She then disappeared along with the other lower goddesses and god leaving behind a forlorn council.

(Heaven)

Naruto was introduced to his other sisters, Urd took to him instantly and Skuld was happy to finally have an older brother...he was happy to finally have a family. Belldandy smiled while watching their moment.

Soon Megumi, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo walked out of the portal that opened...Naruto and his sisters instantly ran and hugged their mother. "Kaa-sama/Kaa-chan!" the first are Belldandy and Urd the second are Naruto and Skuld.

Megumi hugged all 4 of her children back.

Inari spoke. "Megumi-dono we need to head to the council chambers to judge punishment on those who have died from that technique."

Megumi growled but nodded, she then gently spoke to her children. "I have some people to punish but you 4 are coming with me to watch." her 4 children cheered and the group headed for the council chambers.

(Council chambers)

Several civilians were seen chained up including the matron of the orphanage...they shivered at all the death glares given to them by the gods and goddesses.

Inari chuckled and drank his sake. "You're in for it now my dear foolish mortals."

Soon the ruler of all the gods, heaven, and earth Megumi-sama herself arrived with her 4 children walking beside her (2 on each side) Naruto, Skuld, and Belldandy were clinging to her robes.

All gods were now present including the goddess of hell and death Lilith or Yami-sama and her minion the so-called Shinigami...Also the Kyuubi No Yoko Sayuka was there as well. she wore a charm that protected her powers from being purified by the divine energy in the area.

Lilith basically looks like her sister but with black hair and burning red eyes...her clothes were a little more revealing than Megumi's.

Megumi glared at the frightened civilians and spoke. "Esteemed council we are all gathered here to dispense judgment on these corrupt souls for several crimes against me."

Lilith asked. "Onee-sama does this have anything to do with your outburst earlier?"

Megumi turned and nodded to her younger sister. "That's right imouto. They are guilty of several treasons against me."

Venus, the beautiful goddess of love asked. "What are they?"

Megumi held up her fingers to count them. "First one is lying to me in person, second is dishonoring my husband, third is spreading rumors about Sayuka-chan being turned into a human and the fourth and most important one...attempting to harm, belittle, torture, and kill Namikaze Naruto my SON!"

Lillith was shocked and Naruto's older sisters Urd and Belldandy glared down at the mortals who dared to harm their otouto and even young Skuld was giving them a dark glare for nearly ruining her brother's life.

Yami stuttered. "O-Onee-sama! I didn't know you had another child!"

Megumi smiled at her and gently prodded Naruto to step forward. "Sweetie this is my little sister and your aunt." The blond boy timidly stepped forward...the instant the civilians saw him they looked around for something to throw at him but couldn't find anything so just glared at him hatefully only to gasp as a powerful wave of pressure slammed down on them it felt like the air around them tightened and weakened...like they were trapped deep within the ocean.

Megumi was releasing her aura. "If you do not want me to just hand you all to my imouto right now, then avert those hateful eyes from my son."

the civilians gasped for both some breath and shock! her child? that demon brat was her child? Namikaze did that mean he was the son of their beloved Yondaime?

Unfortunately every person here could read their thoughts and Megumi increased her aura pressure (Think Spiritual pressure)...the civilians could now not even move, breath, or do anything but cower.

Megumi spoke. "You will refer to my son as his proper name and title and not 'demon brat' as you called him. Sayuka-chan come over here." she then let up on her power for awhile.

The red-haired girl walked over to Megumi. "Yes Onee-sama?"

Megumi nods to her...Sayuka nods in understanding and releases a small sample of her red chakra to make the civilians realize who she is...the civilians instantly recognize the chakra...

One civilian stuttered. "Y-Y-Y-You're the Kyuubi?" Sayuka nods...

The civilians burst into tears as they now realized the stupidity and idiocy of their actions...they are now on the ground bowing low and begging for a chance at redemption...they had harmed the Yondaime's son and the son of the very deity who had created mankind! The very child whose very birth that Konoha had celebrated before Sayuka attacked the village...

The woman who was the matron at the orphanage Sarutobi dropped Naruto at who once hated and tried to hurt Naruto was now crying and begging to Megumi for another chance.

Inari turned to Megumi and spoke. "Well Megumi-dono what do you think? Should we give them a chance?"

Megumi thought for a minute what should she do? these people had hurt her son and yet now they seemed to want to make amends to him if she refused them then what would Naruto think of her? she was struggling to decide...So she looked down at Naruto.

Megumi then spoke to her son. "Sochi what do you think should I give them a chance? It's up to you." Everyone looked at the first and currently only male child of Megumi who blushed at the attention he was getting...he wasn't used to such attention.

Naruto stared into the civilians' eyes and saw none of the hatred and malice they once had but instead saw truth, hope, sorrow, and regret...the young half-god didn't know what to do he then started to speak. "I-I-I think..."

just then a familiar voice rang out. "Don't give them a chance son!" Everyone gasped and turned to see a familiar blond man who looked like an older version of Naruto..he wore his usual clothes and his flame cloak blew in the soft wind...he had his bloodline the Rin'negan active so his normally blue eyes were grayish-purple with a pattern of ripple-like rings around his pupils...that then de-activated to reveal blue eyes like Naruto's.

Megumi smiled. "Hey Minato-koi!"

Minato grinned. "Hey Megumi-Hime! Sorry I'm late."

Naruto gasped. "T...Tou-san!"

The blond Hokage looked happily at his son, "Hiya son!" He gave them his trademark grin...which turned into a scowl as his eyes landed on the shocked and frightened civilians.

He spoke again. "I believe they should be sent to the lowest pits of hell." the civilians were now groveling.

* * *

Oh boy Minato has arrived! So what do you think? Should Naruto listen to his father and not give them a chance or listen to what his own heart is telling him? You decide forgiveness or damnation?


End file.
